


in the end

by penguin_prince



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, but markus loves him, david cage is a coward, markus also doesnt see his own worth, simon gives his heart to markus, simon is insecure yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_prince/pseuds/penguin_prince
Summary: Simon, from the first time Markus had stood up to lead them, knew that if he had to, he would die for him. Maybe it was selfish, that he'd rather die for Markus than their cause. That he was complacent before Markus arrived, that he was content enough to let his brothers and sisters hide away, slowly deteriorating around him, until Markus decided that dying in the light was better than living in the dark.Or,Markus and Simon's hearts are compatible.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i wrote this at 4 am, no it is not beta'd, what did you expect from me
> 
> i have once again fallen down the dbh hole, and these two fools have consumed my life. their hearts are compatible, what am i supposed to do with that ????? NOT write an entire fic abt it ??????? lunacy
> 
> know that i rewatched the "our hearts are compatible" so many times to get this fics dialogue accurate, but also because i love to be in pain apparently
> 
> enjoy

The snow is falling peacefully around them, unaware of the war raging inside it. Simon hears bullets flying and his people crying out, in fear, in pain. His heart is pounding harder than he thought possible as he watches their leader, watches _Markus_ recoil when shot, crawling to prop himself up on the barricades. 

Simon, from the first time Markus had stood up to lead them, knew that if he had to, he would die for him. Maybe it was selfish, that he'd rather die for Markus than their cause. That he was complacent before Markus arrived, that he was content enough to let his brothers and sisters hide away, slowly deteriorating around him, until Markus decided that dying in the light was better than living in the dark.

Simon knew in that moment when Markus confidently told him his plan to steal components from a CyberLife warehouse, that he would care for and save his people, that he would die for him.

He just wasn't sure he would ever _have to._

But as he watches Markus press his hand to his chest, blue staining his hands and dripping down the front of his shirt, Simon feels time slow, the moment stretches on for eternity, the sounds dull around him and Simon's sight zeros in. The only thing he sees is their fearless, dying leader, and he finds this to be the easiest decision he's ever made in his life.

Time resumes around him, his ears assaulted by the sounds of guns going off and his people shouting, sobbing, but he still trains his eyes to Markus as he desperately makes his way to him, sprinting to him as fast as he can. He tumbles to his knees on approach, 

"Markus!" He braces his hand against Markus' shoulder and looks him over, running a quick diagnostics scan to assess the damage.

**SYNC IN PROCESS…  
ANALYZING DATA...**

****

****

**THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR**

**All systems in LOW POWER SAVE MODE**  
**CRITICAL DAMAGE**  
**PLEASE CONSULT CYBERLIFE FOR REPLACEMENT**

**#2856, NONFUNCTIONAL**

**COMPATIBLE**

In the end, only one word matters in the mess of data running across his vision.

_Compatible._

"It's okay… It's okay." Markus is quick to reassure him, his voice barely above a wheeze, "You can make it without me…" 

It almost shatters him, how easily Markus accepts his death, as though he knew it would come for him eventually. But he can't fall apart, his determination the only thing keeping him level headed. Simon presses his hand above where Markus' rest against his chest, whether to reassure Markus or himself, he doesn't know. Markus shoots out his hand, grips Simon's hand with the strength that is slowly depleting. Simon looks up, and matches Markus' stare, and barely keeps it together.

"Our cause… Is all that matters." 

No, he doesn't accept that. He can't accept that. Markus, his selfless, self sacrificing mentality could never truly see his worth in their fight for freedom, but Simon is determined to change his viewpoint. That they can't do this without him; that Simon can't _live_ without him.

"No.. no!" Simon gives him a small, frantic shake of his head, "We can't win without you." 

Simon pulls back from Markus' grip and immediately goes to unfasten the front of his shirt, and doesn't admit to himself that his hands are shaking.

"Simon, what're you doing?" He almost sounds panicked in Simon's ears. He level's his gaze to Markus' once more,

"Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine."

"No- Simon, _no!_ " He reaches out once more, hands uselessly fumbling to stop Simon's minstraitions. Simon stills Markus' hands, and reaches out to steady himself against his shoulder.

"You're the only one who can lead us," Simon tells him, and hopes he doesn't sound as desperate as he feels, "You've got to live."

Markus wrestles in his grip, his voice straining with emotion and static.

"I can't let you do that!" 

Simon pushes roughly at Markus' shoulder, feels his chest tighten with slowly overwhelming panic, and Markus goes limp in his grip, looking like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"If you don't-!" He feels his breath catch in his throat, and grinds out his words with as much force he can muster, "You'll die! And our cause will die with you."

Markus remains silent as Simon tugs Markus' shirt up and with trembling fingers, he presses them to the front of his chest, his synthetic skin melting away to porcelain plastic. He lets out a stuttering breath, and refuses to admit that he's scared, that he's _terrified_ , but he won't, _can't_ acknowledge that, blatantly denies the fact because if he faces it, he'll hesitate, and Simon can't afford to do that. Not when Markus' life hangs in the balance. With every ounce of care in his being, he wills his hands to steady as he carefully twists Markus' damaged heart out of its cavity. He holds the thirium pump, _Markus' heart in his hands,_ for the briefest moment before delicately depositing into the snow beside them. 

Markus lets out a gasp and sags against the barricade, gaze going glassy, and Simon wastes no time tearing into his chest, swiftly removing his heart from its place. Immediately, warnings signal in his vision, bright red and overwhelming, and he dismisses every single one as he clicks his heart into Markus' chest. 

Simon pivots and falls back against the wall behind him gracelessly, and tries to quash down his fear as he feels his biocomponents go offline, one by one.

Markus comes to life beside him, and turns to face him, bracing himself against Simon's shoulders. Simon's systems can't help but to scan over Markus' features, a helpful pop up blurs his vision telling him that grief is stretching across Markus' face. Simon is a PL600, designed to care and to comfort, so even in his dying moments he uses the last of his strength to reach out, places his hand on the junction between Markus' shoulder and neck in what he hopes is a calming gesture. 

"Set our people free, Markus." 

The humans had a theory, a superstition that in their last moments, their entire life flashes before their eyes, perhaps their brains desperate attempts to console themselves as they plummet into darkness. But Simon isn't human, never will be. In the end, for him, the only thing he sees is Markus, kneeling over him. He takes it in, the last sight he will ever see. He admires the freckles that dot across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, the tilt of his eyebrows and the shocking duel coloring of his eyes. There's dirt and soot and thirium smattered across his face, long damp lines cutting through the filth from where snowflakes have melted under his eyes. 

He barely registers the frantic call of his name, the sound distant and foggy in his ears, his vision blurs until he can't see anything at all. And in his final moments, he feels peace. He knows he did the right thing, that Markus is the most important out of all of them. He only wishes he could've stayed around long enough to see his people free, to bask in the glory and relief. To see Markus' smile for the first time. 

His thoughts fade away as the last of his components shut down, lets out his last breath,

And then there is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao
> 
> i might write a second chapter thats much happier, but no promises bc i get inspiration at the weirdest times and if i dont get inspiration then owell
> 
> if i dont write a second chapter, know that markus finds and wakes up simon after they win their freedom and they live happily ever after


End file.
